Family
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Danny's mother and father coming to visit opens his eyes to the dream that has been in front of him the whole time. Slash McDanno


Danny scrubbed his hand through his hair as he raced across his living room grabbing a few of the things that were lying around and spun in a small circle looking for new places for them to stay. He had not had much time for this, and he was lucky that they had managed to get a quiet day so that that he could have the time off at home, just on call if something did come up, which it had not. Though he did think that maybe Steve had something to do with that, he had probably passed around a threat and glared the criminal class of Hawaii into best behavior. He really wouldn't put it passed him.

Speaking of his partner, Danny heard the sound of his car pulling into the driveway, and the sound of running feet.

"Danno! We have the shopping!" Grace called as she waddled into the room holding a few carrier bags. Steve was right behind her holding what looked like half a shop and balancing a new duvet on his shoulder.

"Ok Grace you go and make up the bed in the spare room for Grandma and Grandpa, Steve I will need your help in the kitchen," Danny nodded snagging the duvet from Steve and swapping it with Grace for her bags. "Are you sure Kono was ok collecting them from the airport for us?" Danny asked concerned as he started putting away the shopping with Steve.

"I am fairly sure she was very excited or the chance to try and get baby stories out of them. Are you sure you didn't want to go and get them though? We could have tidied," Steve asked as he worked around Danny getting things sorted.

"No I would rather have things ready for them here," Danny smiled.

"It smells so good in here," Steve hummed cracking open the oven to get a better sniff and then danced laughingly out the way as Danny swatted at him.

"Its my Grandma's recipe, meatballs in gravy with a ton of herbs and other ingredients and pasta, plus chocolate fudge cake for afters...what?" Danny blinked at the look he was getting.

"You baked chocolate fudge cake!" Steve groaned.

"Yes Steve I baked, what about it,"

"You have never baked for us!"

"Maybe if you stopped putting us in life and death situations, had me chasing around the world after you, and made sure that I had four working limbs more often I might bake for you more,"

"You have had plenty of opportunities and you have never done it!"

"You would have just complained that there were no pineapples in whatever I baked,"

"I wouldn't complain about whatever you baked!"

"I have cooked plenty for you! I just haven't baked!"

"Your cooking is really good, which means your baking will be too, you have been holding out on me!" Steve pouted.

"Maybe I was holding it back for good blackmail material," Danny smirked. They both jumped when someone cleared their throats. Turning slowly they found Kono standing there with Danny's mum and dad, clearly having been watching the banter amused.

"Mother and father Williams here and delivered. I will see you guys in the morning," Kono snickered before hurrying outside. They could hear her laughing the second the door shut behind her.

"Ma, pops," Danny grinned pulling himself together and hurrying over to them. Steve leant back against the counter and watched with a small smile as he was squashed between his parents. They were exclaiming over him when Grace raced into the room and threw herself at the three of them too.

Though it was good to see them happy, he did start to feel a little out of place standing there watching them. He tried shuffling a little to the side, but this apparently brought him into the cross hairs.

"Steve!" He was able to nod before he was yanked into a hug that he was fairly sure threatened his ribs.

"Ma! Come on! He can't breathe!" Danny protested.

"I have been waiting to meet this man! I am going to hug him!" Clara Williams huffed.

"Ma you didn't even introduce yourself!" Danny huffed back at her making Steve grin.

"I have heard all about him from you, we are passed introductions!"

"All about me?" Steve blanched looking concerned.

"Thank you for being there for him," Clara said softly enough that Danny couldn't hear.

"Its a real mixture of both to be honest, we have each other's backs," Steve smiled.

"What are you two whispering about, I knew that you would get on too well, this was a bad idea introducing you!" Danny complained.

"Don't be so dramatic! Honestly, I have been looking forward to meeting Steve!"

"Charming!" Danny pouted.

"You see what I had to put up with" Eddy rolled his eyes as he walked over to Steve with Grace wrapped around him like a monkey. "His sisters are like this too, I am surrounded,"

"What are you talking about?" Danny and Clara huffed identically.

"You see? You see!" Eddy groaned shaking his head making Steve and Grace laugh.

"Monkey why don't you show Grandma and Grandpa where they are putting their bags. Supper will be ready in about twenty minutes," Danny smiled.

"Ok, this way!" Grace hopped down and grabbed her Grandpa's hand and tugged him down the hallway.

"This place is beautiful Daniel," Clara pressed a kiss to Danny's cheek before following her husband and granddaughter.

"Well, I will get going, leave you to catch up," Steve said turning to go. He blinked and turned back to Danny when his elbow was caught.

"Where do you think you are going?" Danny asked exasperated.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your parents," Steve shook his head.

"Babe, I thought I made it clear, I want you here too, I want you to get to know them a little while they are staying and for them to get to know you," Danny blinked.

"Oh, oh right," Steve perked up brightening with that smile. That damned smile that Danny loved and hated.

"Now, help me finish this meal you goof," Danny shook his head.

\- DWSM-

Danny laughed as his mother told him a story about his sisters. Steve had got to listen to stories about Danny's family, and about Danny when he was younger. It had been an interesting night.

"Oh bless her," Clara laughed softly when she looked to where her granddaughter had fallen asleep in her chair. Steve and Danny grinned, she had been desperately trying to keep herself awake for the last hour, it seemed she had given in.

"Its alright, I got her," Steve patted Danny's shoulder before standing and lifting Grace gently.

"Mmmm... u'cle S'eve?" Grace muttered.

"Its alright Gracie," Steve said as he went down the hallway to her bedroom.

"What?" Danny looked back to his parents to find them both grinning at him.

"When are you going to tell us you two are together?" Eddy asked.

"We are not...we are...its...no!" Danny spluttered.

"I would fix that if I were you kiddo, you want him, he wants you, you are happy together. He loves Grace too, that could not be more clear,"

"She was out like a light!" Steve chuckled walking back to the table. He paused when he saw the look on Danny's face. "Everything ok Danno?"

"Yeah yeah, fine. Hey, you want more cake?"

"You have to ask?" Steve beamed.

"I don't know where you put it honestly," Danny ribbed playfully.

-DWSM-

"Hey, what's up?" Steve dropped down beside Danny nudging his shoulder and held a beer bottle out to him.

"Nothing is up," Danny grumped.

"Ah ha and that is why you have had your clenchy face for half the night," Steve snorted.

"I do not have clenchy face, and it has no been half the night!"

"Oh you do so have clenchy face,"

"I do not have clenchy face!"

"You have clenchy face, just like you say that I have aneurysm face. Come on Danny, I know that look, you have that look like someone has said something that you aren't sure about and you are going to have to face in the future,"

"You have to call it my clenchy face? Its a thoughtful face!"

"Sorry it is a clenchy look,"

"Hem...we are going to head to bed," Danny and Steve both turned around to see Clara and Eddy standing in the doorway behind them stifling laughter. They had clearly heard the argument.

"Oh right, we will see you in the morning," Danny stood and went back inside to hug the two of them, Steve grinning when Eddy reached out and grabbed him when he got close to them, hugging him as well.

"Its good meeting you Steve," Clara smiled as she let go of him.

"You too, sleep well," Steve waved to them as they made their way down the hall.

"They like you," Danny flopped down onto the sofa, Steve settling beside him and popped his feet up onto the coffee table.

"They are great, its good to see a little more of you before we met too," Steve smiled at Danny throwing his arm around the back of the sofa. Danny shuffled slightly and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, throwing his own feet onto the coffee table and got comfortable in a very familiar way, before he could even think about what he was doing. Once he did however he tensed up.

"What's the matter?" Steve of course was immediately on the alert feeling the tenseness in his partner.

"Ma and pop said something to me earlier," Danny said after a few beats, relaxing as much as he could, wondering if he was actually about to do this.

"Ah that is what triggered the clenchy face, what did they say?" Steve frowned a little concerned.

"It was more about what they made me realise,"

"Ok..." Steve said slowly.

"You know what I have always wanted, more than being a cop?"

"To have a family," Steve answered simply.

"Yeah. More than anything. From when I was seventeen I dreamt about having a family of my own. I used to get teased for it in college, but more than anything else I pictured Saturday mornings with my kids and my partner, pancakes and cartoons,"

"And your parents made you realise how much you wanted that in your life...is this about you breaking up with Gabby? That was months ago, I thought you were ok," Steve said confused.

"No they didn't make me realise I wanted it," Danny rolled his eyes, his tone telling Steve how slow he thought he was. "What did we do last weekend babe?"

"What? Well I came over with the maple syrup for our pancakes...and we...spent the morning together watching...cartoons with...Grace...and then spent the whole day together," Steve stopped as he blinked down at the top of Danny's head, realisation hitting him.

"Yeah,"

"Right. We spend most weekends like that, or together," Steve hummed.

"Yes,"

"Gracie has a room at mines, and you trust me with her,"

"I do more things with her with you, than I do by myself," Danny nodded.

"Ok, you know how dense that I can be, what are you telling me here?" Steve tightened his arm around Danny's shoulders as a nervous hope blossomed freely in his chest that he had managed to push down for three years now.

"I'm saying I already have the family that I always wanted, I don't want to waste more time being dense about this, if its what you want, then maybe we could make this official. If its not then we can just..." Whatever stupid thing Danny was about to say Steve easily cut off with a kiss.

At the first touch of lips both of them froze, a little stunned and lost at the realisation that they were doing this, that after so long they were finally here. And they both felt the sudden implications of what they were starting, and the sense of coming home.

Danny groaned and arched upwards, pressing deeper into the kiss and moved his lips against Steve's, and that was all it took.

Steve had Danny on his back on the sofa in the blink of an eye, pressing down against him and stealing all of the moans Danny was letting out, hoarding them for his own, while seeking to create more of them.

Danny's fingers were tight in his hair and tugging demanding, of course, for everything that he could get from Steve, as he had since they had met. His legs were tight around Steve's waist keeping him exactly where he was, where he wanted him.

\- DWSM-

"Uncle Steve! You're making pancakes!" Grace squeaked excited racing into the kitchen. Steve stepped away from the cooker and caught her when she through herself at him, easily swinging her onto his back before moving back to making the pancakes.

"I had this taste for them this morning for some reason," Steve chuckled grinning at Danny.

"Funny that," Danny smiled leaning over to kiss Grace, and then without pause Steve. Grace looked between the two of them so fast it had to hurt her neck before she squealed and tightened her arms around Steve.

"So you are ok with this Gracie?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Of course! You make Danno happy, and he makes you happy! I didn't want anyone else!" She said firmly. "Kono said I just had to be patient and wait for you to get your heads out your asses though,"

"Oh she did did she!" Danny huffed while Steve snickered.

"Yup! So does this mean we will be moving properly into Uncle Steve's?"

"Ah...well we have only really just started this monkey, and we haven't discussed anything like that yet," Danny stammered.

"We have wasted enough time, half your stuff is there anyway, and Gracie's room," Steve said softly, aware of the chocolate brown eyes of the little girl still clinging to his back looking hopefully between them.

"What happened to Mr Commitment-phobe?" Danny asked stepping a little closer.

"I've been committed to you for three years Danno,"

"You have huh?"

"Not such a big step, more like the right next one. I have loved you for a long time Danno, I don't want to miss another moment with you and Gracie,"

"I have loved you a long time too," Danny smiled stepping into Steve's space and wrapped his arms around his partner and daughter.

"Are we interrupting something?" Clara beamed as she and Eddy walked into the kitchen to the image the three made, all grinning like idiots.

"Me and Danno are moving home with Uncle Steve," Grace announced before anyone else could say anything.

"Well, look at that," Eddy chuckled.

"Yup, and you can help us move," Danny nodded.

"And why are we being put to manual labour on holiday?" Clara protested.

"This is your doing," Danny decided.

"That I will take the blame for," She smiled.

"It won't take that long, Danno has experience moving around the island," Steve chuckled settling Grace in a chair at the table next to her Grandma.

"Good to know this will be the last time," Danny linked their fingers together. His heart fluttered, as it always did and he suspected always would, at the sight of Steve's bright and boyish smile that only he seemed able to cause.

"That I like the sound of," Steve hummed pulling Danny into a light kiss aware of the three pairs of eyes on him.

"I have one condition though," Danny said seriously pulling back just a little.

"Oh?" Steve asked a little concerned.

"I expect your pancakes at least every other Saturday," Danny smiled.

"That I can do," Steve laughed tugging Danny back against him for another teasing kiss.

"I thought they were bad before!" Grace snickered.

"Hey!" Steve and Danny pulled apart to protest with a huff and equal glares.


End file.
